In the game of volleyball "spike" plays and plays defending against a spiked ball are perhaps the most important and difficult plays to learn and perfect. Coaching is especially difficult since the plays involve split second timing with much of each play being completed at jumping height from the floor. To be effective, the coach must be alert to the player's approach as proper foot work, arm and trunk motion are important. The coach must also especially note the hand and wrist orientation at ball impact. All these observations are very difficult to make on a consistent basis without maintaining control of the ball at a "set" location.
Responsive to the above problems, various training apparatus have been developed to support a game ball at a selected elevation for practice purposes. For example, a typical volleyball training aid includes an upright post extending from a weighted base. A lateral arm extends outward from the post to a ball support. Such apparatus though bulky and difficult to store functions adequately to support a ball at a consistent jumping height elevation for practice purposes.
A problem realized with current ball supporting apparatus is that the ball being at the jump height of the user, presents a problem in loading balls onto the apparatus. A typical solution is to use a stepladder or chair alongside the ball support. However the chair or stepladder creates an undesirable obstruction and distraction to the practicing player.
Some practice devices, as a solution to the loading problem, make use of tethered balls. A practice ball is connected by a tether line to the ball support and either will not leave the ball support, or will move only a short distance upon being struck. This provides a solution to the loading problem but adds additional problems in that tethers do not usually allow the ball to move along its natural flight path, so it is difficult to tell the direction of hit. Furthermore, the tether has a tendency to inhibit or obstruct the impact area in many cases and will therefore adversely affect initial direction of the ball movement.
Another problem exists with conventional ball setting apparatus. The physical capabilities and height of individual players vary substantially. Therefore the setting height of the ball for effective training must be readily adjustable. Equipment that provides ready adjustment has not previously available. Various forms of slow to operate interlocking telescoping arrangements using set screws and the like have been utilized. While such adjustments will function adequately to selectively set the operating height of the ball support, most are frustratingly slow or difficult to operate. Consequently, coaches often succumb to the temptation of setting the training apparatus at a preselected height and requiring all players to practice at that specific height.
From the above, it may be realized that a need remains for an easily transportable, compact ball setting device that will mount to a readily available support such as a volleyball referee stand or that alternatively is an integral part of a structure having a user support platform and that will enable the coach or another to stand with unobstructed visual access to an elevated ball support and that will enable the ball support to be easily loaded. There is a further need for such a device that provides the ability for fast and accurate elevation adjustment for the ball support to accommodate practicing players having different heights and jump capabilities.